


15 Minutes

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: It Takes Time..., M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes 15 Minutes to fall and stand up...<br/>It takes 15 Minutes to know what was the true meaning of love and forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Minutes

It’s been an hour since you called him in your meeting place. The place where he proposed to you, December last year, celebrating the fifth year of being together where you said yes to him, finally. You were both happy along with your families.

You at the window hoping that you will see his cheeky smile and his tall figure but as the time passes by he still doesn’t show up. You praying that he doesn’t stood you up.

There is this uncertain feeling inside your heart, a force that you never feel towards something.

“What can I get you sir?” A voice break your thoughts of him as the waiter approach you.

You shook you head in response, “Thanks but no thanks.”

Griping your phone in your hand, you tried to remain calm but deep inside you, you were down at the thought of him waiting you up in this place.

You keep glance at the grand clock minute after minute and he was still wasn’t here.

Two hours passes by and you lose hope and you started to treat back to your flat but your phone rings and your heart beats faster and you knew something was wrong.

“Hello…Is this Louis William Tomlinson?” Says the voice on the phone.

It was like taking a big lump in your throat as you answer, “Yes, I’m Louis Tomlinson. Who is this please?” You ask clenching your chest hoping that your heart beat calms.

“Your are the emergency contact of a certain Harry Edward Styles. He was admitted in St. Mary Hospital this evening. I’m afraid that he won’t make it till tomorrow.” The voice was so sad that it runs to your veins.

Without thinking too much but him, you drove fast, beating the speed limit as you went straight to the hospital that took only five minutes.

People in white dresses approach you and started to guide you into the white mazes of the building. They kept talking until you all stop in a room where you saw: Patient: Harry Edward Styles.

It wasn’t ordinary ward or suite, Intensive Care Unit written in bold letters.

You took a deep breath as you hold the door knob and it feels like you been stab of a knife, deep in your heart as you twisted it open.

There he was, he never stood you up, now you know. He was lying like a lifeless person in his bed. His death bed.

He was still like you saw him earlier. Curly haired and pale white skin he was breathing but it was weak but he was still alive you knew.

You glance at the clock, 10: 45 am of the evening.

You slowly take your step and pulled the nearest chair beside him. His weakly glances at you.

“Y-You here…” He greeted even though you knew he was too weak to talk.

“Yes, remember that I will always be here beside you.” You whisper like a prayer into his ear.

“Yeah, forever and always, Boo bear.” He said. You look into his eyes never glancing at his broken body cause you knew it will be the last time that you will saw his green eyes that you fall in love for.

“Yeah, forever and always remember.” You took his large hand enveloping it in your dainty hands as your rings clink.

“You remember, when you proposed on me?” You asks and a weak smile is all you saw escape into his face.

“You said that we will build a happy family. You will buy me a house beside the hillside where we will raise our kids. You will work for us and I will took care of our kids and also of course you. You also said that you will love and will want me for forever and always, through the good and the bad and maybe in the ugliness of the world around us. You promised to me that we will grow old together. Forever and always, Hazzabear.” Tears starts to fall into your eyes.

“Yes. I still remember it all. You said to me we will be together but now I knew I broke that promise too you. Take this key. This is my last promise that I hopefully fulfill.” He said as you saw him took a key in his pocket.

“Harry…” Tears blurred your vision as you took the key holding like it was your life line.

“I knew I wasn’t rich not poor but please take care of that key cause I know wherever that key belongs, you belongs too.” He whispers.

You get an idea, maybe it wasn’t too late for this. You call a nurse and she guide you to the chapel of the hospital, a priest gladly accept your request and you went to the room beside him, a generous couple make you borrowed there rings. As you entered, they laugh at you but sadness was visible in there eyes, tears are everywhere.

You took his hand again as you come back, “Hey, look, there is one promise that you need to do love.” You whisper into his ears.

 The priest started his speech.

You look into his eyes, because you knew it was the first thing that you will miss, forever,

“I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together, and always remember

Whether happy or sad or whatever

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Forever and always, forever and always”

The monitor started to get weak as you finish your vows. He looks into your eyes, the final look that you will treasure all of your life.

Both rings are in your fingers as he started to say,

“I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember even if I'm not there

I'll always love you, forever and always”

You hear as his voice started to fade, his eyes started to fade in gray; you lean in for the last first kiss. A deep and passionate kiss you both share for the last time. A kiss that will always be remembered and engrave in your heart and mind.

Tears started to fall like waterfalls as you saw and hear him took his last breath.

“I love you Harry. Forever and Always.” You glance at the clock. 11: 00 am of the evening.

It took 15 minutes before your world crumbles down.

It took 15 minutes of his last life for you to tie the knot.

It took 15 minutes for of this fades away,

Forever and always.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You here the clock rings,

It took 15 minutes for you to know it was all nothing but a dream.

You glance at your side where he was there, breathing so sleepy in his slumber and you do nothing but to snuggle further into his side.

“Forever and Always, Harry Edward Styles – Tomlinson.” You whispers as you started to drift into good and dreamless sleep.

It was just a dream.

It took you 15 minutes to know who much he means to you… 


End file.
